vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coxal15/Archive 2017
This is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the content of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on my current talk page. Spam Jack I don't get it. Why do you want to delete Spam Jack? Like, shouldn't every vocaloid song get lyrics in both English and Japanese? Star Night Snow got accepted into this wiki, but why do you plan to delete Spam Jack? Plus, Swimsuit got accepted too.Bettydude100 (talk) 00:58, March 12, 2017 (UTC) If you think a song should be deleted, it might be a good idea to give a reason to the person who created it so they can learn if they did something wrong. Also let an admin know so they can do something about it. In this case, Lamaze-P is a well-known songwriter so there's no reason to delete the page. The layout was faulty, in which case probably the most constructive thing to do would be to point the person who made it to the song article guidelines and give them a chance to fix it, and mark the page WIP in the meantime. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Undoing an Edit on Shinitagari Hi, I noticed you undid my edit on "Shinitagari". It was a productive edit and added well-translated English lyrics. Why did you undo it? NayruBlue (talk) 22:26, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Like I said above, if you do something like undoing someone's edit, it's helpful to explain why in the edit summary. In the case of newcomers who don't know as much as you, it might be a good idea to let them know what they did wrong so they can avoid the same mistake in the future. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC) illus. and illust Hello, Both "illus." and "illust" is fine to indicate the illustrator of the song. Please do not change "illus." to "illust" (or the other way around) or cause edit wars when user (rightfully so) undo your edits. Amandelen (talk) 11:04, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Amandelen. While both "illus." and "illust." are in use (although I have found "illus." to be more common), the reason I undid Coxal's edit was because both need a full stop (.) to indicate that they are abbreviations. I probably should have noted that in the comment, but Coxal, unless you know why an edit is reverted, it's not helpful to unrevert it because all you're doing is repeating the same mistake. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:59, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Reading messages I'm not sure what you mean by "NOT send me messages. Chances are that I will never read them." on your profile. I've told you before and so has Amandelen that so long as you are participating here it's unhelpful to ignore messages. Working on a wiki involves teamwork, and teamwork requires communication. If someone asks you to change something you're doing, please don't feel like they don't like you. It's so that we can all work together constructively and create something that we can all enjoy. You've done a lot of good things that we're grateful for, so please try to treat any messages you receive as constructive. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Spaces (again) Hello, You've been told this before, but please do not edit pages to only move a space around. They are useless and seen as spamming. Also, this has been discussed before, but if you want to contribute to this wiki you have to read your messages. I get that you may find messages annoying, but this is a community-based website, so you have to be open to other people messaging you. People aren't sending messages to annoy you, but because there is a problem, and ignoring them will only cause more problems. Please remove the message from your user page. Amandelen (talk) 16:41, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :While the second part of my message still applies, I have to apologize for the first part. I (mistakenly) thought your were just moving a space around when in fact you were adding a space to the infobox which was necessary for it to look unclunky. I apologize for falsely accusing you. :Amandelen (talk) 16:46, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Talk page Hello, I'm asking you a second time (and last) to remove the message from your talk page. Your talk page is a public place to talk with a user and you can't just ignore what's on it. Working on a wiki means working together, and reading (and replying to) messages you get is part of that. Putting a message on your user page that people can't message you is incredibly uncivil and is a common reason for blocking someone. This is the last time I'm asking you before I'll take action, so please remove the message. Amandelen (talk) 20:52, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Block Hello, You have been blocked for a month due to continued incivility (refusing to communicate, even going as far as putting a message on your user page that people can't message you, even though your talk page is a public place) even after multiple warnings and explanations as to why you should not partake in that behaviour. Due to what happened last time you were blocked, you are also unable to edit your talk page. Amandelen (talk) 05:05, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Ruby Hello, While Power FX uses "Ruby" on their website, Ruby's logo uses the name "RUBY". In other words, both names are correct, so please do not edit pages just to change "RUBY" to "Ruby" anymore. Amandelen (talk) 10:58, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Más allá de una canción This song actually has the english translation on the video itself, which I'll finish typing out fully when I have time, so i'm removing the category you added ~Raine Undoing Edits Please do not randomly undo edits unless you know what you're doing. Undoing RainySkye's edit here was completely unnecessary. Amandelen (talk) 10:41, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Removing categories Removing the producer categories from these pages was absolutely unnecessary and borderline vandalism. Be careful with what you remove from pages. Amandelen (talk) 06:13, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for a year because despite being warned to not do it again, you still removed categories from pages. This is vandalism and since it was done on multiple pages it was clearly done deliberately. Since this is the third time you're being blocked (and it was all for roughly the same reason), the block is longer than it would normally be if this wasn't repeated behaviour. You are able to edit your own talk page, but if you start attacking people on it again, your block will be extended. Amandelen (talk) 15:25, September 6, 2017 (UTC)